gurps_eastern_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
GEM/Spell Rework
Air Spells ;Shape Air :At the time of casting, Shape Air is guaranteed to pass through one hex chosen by the caster. At any time during the duration of the spell, the caster can Concentrate to shift the end point 30 hexes in any direction. Body Control Spells ;Alter Visage :Gives the subject +2 on Disguise rolls to pass as someone else if the caster successfully duplicates their face. ;Alter Body :Gives the subject +5 on Disguise rolls to pass as a member of another race; also gives +5 on Disguise rolls to pass as someone else if the caster successfully duplicates their face and body. Communication and Empathy Spells ;Dispel Possession :Can also be used to force a creature with the Possession advantage to abandon its host, resisted by the possessing entity's Will. The possessing entity gets +5 to resist if it is possessing a Puppet. Illusion & Creation Spells ;All Illusion Spells :Disbelieving an Illusion without clear evidence of its fakery is a Quick Contest of IQ (not Will) against the caster's Artist (Illusion) skill. If an illusion has been disrupted by touch or damage, disbelief is automatic (though the illusion remains visible). ;Simple Illusion: :Touching or attacking the illusion doesn't dispel it, but temporarily disrupts it as for Perfect Illusion, rendering it clearly a fake. ;Complex Illusion: :Damage does not dispel the illusion, but temporarily disrupts it as for Perfect Illusion, rendering it clearly a fake. Healing Spells ;All Healing Spells :If the caster has Physician skill at 15 or higher, critical failure with any Healing spell counts as an ordinary failure. ;Minor Healing :Reduce the penalty for repeated casting on the same subject to -2. ;Restore Sight :Reduce the casting time to 1 second if restoring temporary blindness (caused by a spell or other ability). ;Relieve Paralysis :Reduce the casting time to 1 second if restoring temporary paralysis (caused by a spell or other ability). ;Cure Disease :Allows one try per day. ;Great Healing :Does not restore permanently crippled or missing body parts, but does allow an immediate HT roll at +3 to recover from any temporary crippling. ;Neutralize Poison :Reduce the casting time to 1 second - Dungeon Fantasy poisons are all fast-acting! This can also be cast on a poisoned object (such as a blade or trap) or on an area (such as a poison cloud); if the caster is successful, the poison dissipates. Area cost is 5 per 1 hex radius. Light & Darkness Spells ;Light :A candle flame reduces the darkness penalty within 1 yard to -3. ;Continual Light :Lasts 7 days, not 2d. Moonlight reduces the darkness penalty within 1 yard to -3. Torchlight eliminates the darkness penalty within 2 yards, and reduces it to -3 within 10 yards. Daylight removes the darkness penalty within 10 yards, and reduces it to -3 within 30 yards. ;Flash :The caster can warn allies, who may close their eyes to avoid the flash. Meta-Spells ;Counterspell :The caster does not need to know the spell being countered, but if they don't, the casting roll is at -5. Movement Spells ;Apportation :A subject whose feet aren't on the ground has -5 to DX and DX-based skill rolls. ;Deflect Missile :This spell deflects the entire burst for a high-RoF attack. Unlike Missile Shield, its effects are obvious. ;Grease :Entirely replace Grease, as follows: :Area; Movement College :Makes a surface extremely slippery. Treat this as Bad Footing; anyone entering the area must pay 1 extra movement point or risk falling over (roll Acrobatics+4, or DX-2), Attacks are at -2 for poor footing, and Defenses are at -1. Any rolls to avoid knockdown in a Greased area are also at -2. Perfect Balance or Sure-Footed (Slippery) negate these penalties. The spell can also make a vertical surface impossible to climb without climbing claws, and (at GM's option) impose significant penalties to climb slopes. :For double cost, the area is supernaturally slippery, and Perfect Balance or Sure-Footed (Slippery) will not help. :Duration: 1 minute :Base Cost: 2 to cast; same cost to maintain. :Prerequisites: Haste Protection & Warning Spells ;Armor, Deflect, Fortify, Shield :Armor and Fortify do not stack with each other. The DB from the Shield spell does not stack with a Deflect spell or a physical shield. The DB from a Deflect spell does not stack with a physical shield's DB unless it is cast upon the shield, in which case it only protects from the arcs that the shield protects. ;Missile Shield :Missile Shield is not an absolute defense. Instead, roll vs. Rule of 16-modified Spell Skill for each incoming missile, at a -2 penalty for each missile after the first. If Missile Shield fails to stop an incoming missile, you still get a normal defense! :Query: What is a "missile"? Is a trebuchet-launched stone a missile? Is a balistae bolt a missile? Water Spells ;Ice Slick :Ice Slick uses identical mechanics to Grease, above. Terrain Adaptation (Arctic) will also provide protection from an Ice Slick, however, as will wearing crampons. Duration is "until the ice melts" - 1 minute at room temperature, shorter or longer in warm or cold climes.